custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
It's a Happy Day!
"It's a Happy Day!" is the seventeenth episode from the seventh season of Barney & Friends. Air date November 1, 2002 Written by Stephen White Directed by Ben Vaughn Theme Feelings Characters Barney BJ Beth Whitney Mario, Wicket, Luke Skywalker, Biker Scout, Emperor's Royal Guard, Emperor Palpatine Plot It is an extra special day when Beth invents a brand new holiday called "Happy Day." The kids can make one wish for something that will make them happy - and the others try to make the wish come true. Barney and the kids discuss facial expression and feelings and the ways people show they're happy - by laughing or hugging. Dogs wag their tails, and cats show they're happy when they purr, which leads to them singing "Three Little Kittens". When everyone pretends to be robots, they discover that sad feelings are actually better than no feelings at all. BJ's wish is to go on a fishing trip, however he quickly changes his mind on this matter after Beth gets into an unexpected last-minute accident, which crushes her happy mood almost immediately. She states that she thinks that her "Happy Day" is quickly turning to a sad day, as Barney comforts her and sings "It's OK to Cry". Luckily, BJ and the other kids, seeing her wiping away her tears, decide the best thing to do is to cheer her up, and the best way to do that is by singing a silly song. This new plan is an overwhelming success, which makes everybody happy. After this little show, Beth asks the others why they decided to do this. BJ explains to her that he saw her crying and decided to cancel his first wish and change it so that he and the others could cheer her up. He then tells her that even though he used his wish for her, he is extremely happy inside. Barney then reminds the kids that the very best happiness of all is doing things for others. After "I Love You" is sung, they then ask Beth what her "Happy Day" wish is, since she didn't really use hers yet. Her wish is simply to have more fun with everyone tomorrow. Everyone tells her that they will be there tomorrow. Stories: Three Little Kittens Song List # Barney Theme Song # This Little Piggy # The Idea Song # I Can See It on Your Face # If You're Happy and You Know It # Three Little Kittens # We Are Little Robots # If I Had One Wish # It's OK to Cry # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # I Love You # Victory Celebration/End Title (Return of the Jedi) Trivia * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It happens when Mario was playing "This Little Piggy" with Barney, and used a leaf with his toes. * On June 24, 2003, this episode was released on home video as "Barney's It's a Happy Day!". * This episode was featured in "Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-Along". Category:2002 episodes Category:Star Wars